ROUGE
by Yuki Souza
Summary: "Rouge", vermelho em francês... Eu acreditava saber sabiamente o significado desta palavra. Era isso que eu acreditava, mas tudo mudou quando conheci "aquela"...
1. Mi amado y odiado rojo

**Titulo Original:** 赤 ou (ベルメリョ)

**Titulo em Rõmaji: **Aka

**Titulo em Português: **Rouge

**Publicação:** Outubro de 2010

**Autora/****Fanwriter****: ****Yuki Souza**

**Anime/Mangá:** Kuroshitsuji

**Gênero:** Romance, drama, hentai

**Classificação: **+ 18

**Categoria: **Oneshot

**Status:** Completo

**Capítulos: **1

**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade**, **sexo

**Revisão:** **Tati Kia**

**Produção:** **Kawaii Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji é uma obra de Yana Toboso. Fanfic's são criações baseadas em obras de outros autores e não possui fins lucrativos. Feito por Fãs para Fãs de anime e mangá e o conteúdo destas fanfic's são de responsabilidade de seus autores.

.

**Sinopse:** Rouge, vermelho em francês... Eu acreditava saber sabiamente o significado desta palavra, afinal, ela me definia, era minha essência, o vermelho indomável. Era isso que eu acreditava, mas tudo mudou quando conheci aquela pessoa; depois dele, vermelho passou a ter outro significado... Selvagem, indomável, incontrolável, o inigualável vermelho púrpura do sangue destinado somente aos Deuses da Morte.

.

.

* * *

**L**ondres, Inglaterra século **XIX**, estação atual, o mais tenebroso inverno já registrado na Europa, hora atual desconhecida. Todos os dados daquela noite fria eram incertos, inclusive o que estava diante dos meus olhos, mesmo que você viva sendo um espectador da negligencia e crueldade dos seres humanos, às vezes eles ainda podem surpreender, embora você acredite que não há mais para onde dispersar tanta brutalidade, ela sempre pode nascer cada vez mais e mais... Em um ciclo infinito que não se dispersa no tempo.

Já havia perdido a conta de há quantas noites eu estava vagando pelas ruas e becos escuros da velha Londres. Alguém como eu proveniente de um das melhores linhagens da Europa... vagando por beco imundo cobertos de pragas e doenças... seria irônico se não fosse tão deprimente. E com que intuito? Estender a mão a mercenárias hipócritas e egocêntricas que acreditam veemente que seus corpos as salvavam do obscuro inferno, todas tolas e patéticas, me dariam pena não fosse o ódio que por elas alimento. Observando essas mulheres jogando com suas vidas assim, me pergunto o que faz um ser humano desfazer-se de uma frágil vida que acabara de ser criada dessa forma? Chamar isso de crueldade ou comparar com um animal seria injúria, pois nem mesmo os animais se desfazem de suas crias dessa maneira.

.

A figura vestindo negro que vagava pela penumbra da noite naquele instante dirigiu seu olhar ao céu, e este estava recoberto por um visível tom vermelho alaranjado, parecia que até mesmo ele estava pressentindo que mais uma vez o sangue e a vida de um inocente seriam tomados e naquele momento um sussurro baixo saltou dos lábios vermelhos daquele ser:

.

_ Realmente... o ser humano foi a pior das criaturas criada por aquele a quem chamam de **Deus**.

.

Sem perceber seu destino final já estava a sua frente. Um prédio decaído no subúrbio de Londres possivelmente com mais de cem anos, o que era o caso da maioria dos edifícios dali. Um forte rangido e logo a porta judiada de madeira se abriu revelando a figura de uma jovem de olhos claros e feições delicadas.

.

_ Entre, por favor! - Voz baixa.

.

- Meu cérebro deu o comando ao corpo, mas este parecia não mais querer ser cúmplice da minha covardia. Não se moviam, minhas pernas não se moviam, estavam tremulas, congeladas... mais parecia que meu corpo sentia que aquela noite seria diferente das inúmeras outras. Como sempre, meu corpo era muito mais sincero que minhas palavras ou ações.

.

_ Por favor, rápido! Entre! - A voz agora já apressada e temerosa.

.

- A voz assustada da jovem me desperta e meu corpo em conseqüência reage. Um passo de cada vez e logo já estava dentro do antigo edifício, fui guiada até um quarto onde ao abrir a porta sou apresentada a outra pessoa, uma mulher também jovem, não daria a ela mais que 22 anos de idade, cabelos longos e negros na mesma cor dos olhos, por seus traços obviamente não era européia ou deveria dizer não completamente, provavelmente sua mãe ou pai era asiático. O quarto era simples e com uma cama coberta por lençóis brancos; uma pequena cortina improvisada com um tecido marrom na janela evidentemente fechada e uma pequena mesa com bacia já pronta com água aquecida e toalhas limpas.

.

_ Você é mais jovem do que eu esperava. - Disse a jovem lhe dando passagem.

_ Isso é um problema? - Perguntou fria.

_ Não, nenhum!

- **Pelo tom da sua voz... você não parece nem um pouco nervosa**. - Pensou a figura de negro.

_ Não se preocupe, essa não é a minha primeira vez. Eu sei muito bem como as coisas funcionam.

_ Isso facilita as coisas pra mim. **[ Hump! Quanta petulância na voz! ]** - Pensou internamente.

_ Ei, você!

_ Quem eu? - Respondeu assustada apontando para si própria a mocinha.

_ Sai! O que iremos fazer aqui não é um show para espectadores!

_ Ahn... mais...

_ Huh! Deixe para ver coisas como essas quando realmente for necessário! - Retrucou a figura negra com sarcástico sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. – Agora saia!

_ Huh! Pode ir Sara, está tudo bem! Tranque a porta e não deixe ninguém entrar!

_ Certo! Ninguém irá entrar nee-chan!

.

A jovem sai segundo as ordens da mais velha e logo se ouviu o rangido da porta se fechando e sendo trancada a chave como ordenado. Em seguida a outra moça começou a despir-se enquanto a figura prepara o que parecia ser utensílios de uso medico.

.

_ Você pode tirar essa capa se preferir, ou ela pode evidentemente acabar suja de sangue. - Disse com um grande sorriso estampado nos lábios rosados.

_ Você não está falando como uma amadora, eu sei muito bem fazer o meu trabalho sem derramar sangue desnecessário.

_ Que cruel! Eu estava tentando ser gentil e amigável. Você poderia ao menos se virar enquanto fala comigo.

_ Meu trabalho e minha vida pessoal são coisas distintas... Ayame. - Disse a figura finalmente virando-se em direção a moça com um objeto pontiagudo na mão direita.

_ O... o que é isso? - Perguntou um tom de voz assustado.

_ Isso é o que vai tirar a vida que está dentro de você. Não precisa se assustar, não irá doer... não muito.

_ S-suas palavras não me deixam mais calma. - Respondeu ainda com uma voz assustada tentando manter o controle.

_ Vamos começar! Acabe com isso logo!

_ Claro! - Um sutil sorriso um tanto triste nasceu nos lábios rubros.

.

- Arrancar de dentro de um ser humano tão impiedosamente uma vida, naquele exato momento eu comecei a me perguntar se eu era assim tão diferente dessas mulheres que se desfazem de uma vida tão levianamente. Quando foi mesmo que tudo isso começou a fazer parte da minha vida? Já nem me lembro ao certo, mas uma coisa em minha mente ainda é bem clara... A sensação de dor e angustia, de medo e excitação, esses sentimentos nunca mudaram nem um dia sequer desde a primeira vez que essas mãos tiraram a vida de um inocente. Certamente esse meu pesar não pode mudar minhas ações e nem mesmo as lágrimas que por cada uma delas eu derramei, mas certamente uma coisa é certa, eu cheguei ao meu limite, onde eu estou agora não há mais para onde voltar... As vidas que essas mulheres me entregam eu daria tudo para ao menos uma vez sentir a emoção de poder gerar dentro de mim uma vida imaculada como esta, porém é impossível já que este privilégio me foi negado... Será que este é o meu castigo por ousar ambicionar aquele que nunca poderia ser meu? Se aquele menino me visse agora nunca me perdoaria por me deixar corromper assim, mas não é como se eu pudesse culpá-lo. Eu desejo intensamente que ele nunca veja esse meu lado fraco porque aquele menino é tudo que eu tenho de mais precioso.

.

_ Pronto! Acabou! - Informou com tristeza a figura dirigindo-se a pequena mesa onde estava a bacia com água aquecida, rapidamente lavou as mãos levemente ensangüentadas e as secou em uma toalha junto à peça.

_ Já... acabou? Eu... eu me sinto... sinto-me sonolenta e... e fraca. - A voz da jovem fraquejava.

_ È o efeito colateral do sedativo amanhã você já estará em melhores condições, mas advirto que você não abuse... Um aborto não é algo tão banal quanto parece.

_Hump! Eu... não nasci em... em berço de ouro como você. N-não posso... dar-me a tais luxos, meu... meu trabalho me aguarda.

_Bem, se você não descansar devidamente não ter um trabalho será o menor dos seus problemas.

_ Huh! E-então até mesmo alguém fria como... como você é capaz de demonstrar... pena por uma criatura impura como eu?

_ Eu... fico me perguntando... como alguém que está no topo da tão hipócrita alta sociedade de Londrina... suja suas mãos de sangue com meras prostitutas como nós?

_ Talvez... seja porque eu sou tão impura quanto... quanto qualquer uma de vocês. - Está última frase a figura disse a jovem dirigindo-se de frente a ela com um imenso vazio nos olhos, era como se corpo estivesse ali dialogando, mas seu espírito estava bem longe daquele recinto.

_ Desista! - Sussurrou uma voz fraca.

_ Hã! O que você...

_ Desista... enquanto você ainda pode... Ninguém merece... uma vida miserável como essa que estamos vivendo. - A moça fraca quase se desviando esboçou nos lábios um leve sorriso e antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço disse num sussurro quase imperceptível:

_ N-não corrompa... o vermelho ao qual você... você tanto... **odeia** e **ama**... **RED**...

.

- Deixei aquele antigo prédio da mesma forma em que entrei como uma sombra ao qual a presença não se nota, deixando com a jovem que antes me recebera na porta a recomendação de repouso absoluto por no mínimo 5 dias para a moça a qual antes eu deixara na cama. Sim, aquela meretriz sobreviveria para seu azar, ela ainda viveria vendo e sofrendo a opressão da sociedade a qual parecia ter tanta aversão, e o único motivo por sua vida não ter sido mais um crime orquestrado por essas mãos é o fato de não haver mais uma vida sendo gerada dentro daquele corpo, pois, aquela criança já estava morta muito antes dela ter percebido. Aparentemente algo aquela noite estava me pondo a prova, aquela altura algo me pondo a prova...?

.

- Um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso surgiu nos lábios rubros. _ A essa altura... pensar em algo me pondo a prova...! Hump! Já é muito tarde... não há mais volta! - Uma gota fria cai em meu rosto me despertando da minha melancolia de pensamentos, eu olhei para o céu automaticamente, o mesmo céu que quando eu chegara aqui estava completamente tingido de vermelho e laranja como se fosse uma pintura meticulosamente desenhada agora estava em seu habitual tom azul marinho coberto de estrelas e neve, nesse momento não pude deixar de pensar em como era lindo o inverno de Londres e admirando aquela paisagem de inverno me perdi em meus pensamentos novamente para logo ser despertada por **"ele"**.

.

- A praça central de Londres, quando foi que eu cheguei aqui? Já nem me lembro, me perdi em meio aos pensamentos e sombras que jamais me permitiriam viver em paz, e é claro, me perdi observando aquele céu de inverno. Por alguma razão eu gostava muito daquele lugar, tudo ali parecia meticulosamente desenhado a mão como se cada detalhe daquela paisagem fosse um quadro criado cuidadosamente. A fonte na qual em seu topo um anjo derramava água cristalina que caia em cascata formando o som de uma cachoeira, bom talvez cachoeira fosse um tanto exagerado, mas de qualquer forma o som tranqüilo era sempre agradável. Próximo ali também havia os bancos da pequena praça em madeira marrom e ferragem negra, os postes com as luminárias sempre brancas e as árvores floríferas que davam um ar ameno ao local e, sobretudo o que mais se sobressai naquele cenário era a igreja com sua arquitetura neogótica e traços detalhados, seus vitrais reluzentes como uma escultura caprichosamente esculpida e suas cores marfim e verde se ressaltando a vista sendo completada pela pura neve que caia espalhando sua inocência por onde passava.

.

_ Madame Red! Quanto tempo ainda vai me fazer esperar... Huum!

.

- Ah, aquela voz irritante! Era a última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento. Demorei um tempo até reunir forças para responder aquela criatura odiosa dependurada no mastro da igreja, olhei sobre os ombros e logo o repreendi, ele precisava saber que aquele não era o meu melhor momento para os seus sádicos jogos. **_ URUSE NA! SHINIGAMI!**

- Agarrado aquele mastro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo com aquela capa vermelha reluzente voando ao vento e contrastando com a neve branca e aquele cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo brigando com o vento para não se desfazer. Observando atentamente aquela criatura ficava difícil acreditar que ele é na verdade um indivíduo mais próximo de se tornar um **Deus**.

.

_Um Deus eh? - Me peguei verbalizando meu pensamento por um breve instante não ouvido por ele é claro.

_ Red eu estou falando com você! Não está me ouvindo? - Um salto para chegar até onde eu estava. Como descrever a visão diante de mim se não como **"bela"**. Aquele corpo predominantemente trajando vermelho pairando no ar como uma leve folha sendo guiada pelo vento, era uma **"linda"** visão mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir.

_ Red...! - Gritou.

_ Cale-se! Sua voz me irrita! - Disse fria.

_ Huum...! O que foi? Você nunca deixa seu trabalho pela metade.

_ Eu não deixei... desta vez o destino parece ter trabalhado ao meu favor. - Respondi o questionamento ainda em tom frio.

_ Desde quando você se tornou tão fraca... Madame Red? - Soou a voz em um tanto arrogante.

.

- Aquele tom de voz sempre me fazia perder o controle, mas é claro que ele nunca saberia disso. Agarrei o laço em seu pescoço e o puxei fortemente em minha direção deixando nossos rostos a centímetros de distância. _ Você se esqueceu da sua posição Grell? Com quem você acha que está falando nesse tom? - Perguntei sem alterar a voz, mas visivelmente irritada.

.

- Um sorriso malicioso se formou naqueles lábios róseos. _ É dessa Red que eu gosto!

_ Seu maldito libertino! Podia ao menos tentar esconder o desejo crescente nos seus olhos.

- Aquela língua roçou nos meus lábios tão travessa tirando o pouco autocontrole que me restava naquele momento. Sinto aquelas mãos folgazes envolverem minha cintura e aqueles lábios luxuriosos tomarem os meus apressados, sua língua brigava com a minha por espaço quente como sempre fora. Tentei não reagir, mas já era tarde minhas mãos já estavam envolvendo seu pescoço puxando-o mais para junto do meu corpo gélido. _ Eu não quero esconder nada. - Balbuciou ofegante quando brevemente nos separamos em busca de ar. _ Sua pele está fria. - Reclamou.

_ Nnn...! Foi o máximo que obteve de mim naquele momento, assim como ele eu também queria aquela pele, aquele corpo... aquela sensação de estar viva.

- Sua língua desceu pela extensão do meu pescoço traçando contornos molhados e sugando a minha pele. _ Grell não deixe a marca dos seus dentes na minha pele, amanhã eu... irei ver o Ciel. Não quero que você me marque.

_ Hump! Esse camarãozinho outra vez! - Protestou irritado.

_ Eu... não espero que você entenda. - Retruquei acariciando aquelas mechas vermelhas suavemente. _ Vamos pra casa! Está muito frio aqui.

_ Continuaremos isso em casa? - Perguntou curioso dando-me um selinho.

_ Se você conseguir melhorar o meu humor... quem sabe! - Sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido.

_ **O QUE**? - Protestou.

- O agarrei pelo laço novamente arrastando-o enquanto caminhava. _ Não seja má Red! Você pretende me deixar assim?

_ Hump! A culpa é sua por se excitar tão facilmente!

_ Nee... Red? Não seja má! - Suplicava naquele odioso tom de voz afeminado.

_ **URUSAI**! Odeio essa sua voz afeminada, me irrita!

_ Huum... sempre achei que você gostasse de me ouvir gritar seu nome enquanto nos...

_ **CALE-SE**! - Gritei irritada puxando pelo laço para mais próximo de mim. _ Acho bom todo esse choro valer a pena Shinigami!

- Um sorriso satisfeito se formou nos lábios do ruivo. _ Dessa vez sou eu quem vai fazer você gritar meu nome... Madame Red.

_ Hump! Maldito convencido! - Retruquei soltando o laço e voltando a caminhar logicamente sendo seguida por ele agarrado ao meu braço.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Cuando el corazón quiere ser tocado

- Meu corpo estava frio, me envolvi tanto com a paisagem que há pouco me cercava que quase me esqueci que nas ruas a neve caia agora intensamente. Meu único desejo naquele momento era chegar o logo em casa e mergulhar em uma banheira de água excepcionalmente quente, esse era o pensamento que tomava minha mente enquanto adentrava o jardim da casa. Minhas mãos gélidas seguraram firmemente a maçaneta da porta principal empurrando-as de uma vez só e descobrindo o interior da mansão: a sala principal.

No aposento havia pouca luz evidenciando muito pouco sobre o que havia ali. A pouca luminosidade clareava o centro da sala e as escadarias do andar de cima da mansão recobertas por um visível tapete em tom de vinho por toda sua extensão, degrau a degrau. Os dois seguiram pelas escadas até o seguinte andar, percorreram o extenso e escuro corredor passando por diversas portas até uma em especifico onde ambos ingressaram, após isso os passos da mulher cessaram surpreendendo o ruivo que vinha distraído logo atrás.

_ O que foi? Por que você parou assim de repente? - Questionou em protesto.

_ O que você acha que está fazendo Grell?

_ Huum?

_ Sabe eu não preciso de uma segunda sombra me seguindo a por todos os lados.

_ Aah...! - Suspiro. _ Meu corpo está gelado eu quero tomar um banho!

_ Quer companhia? - Perguntou malicioso.

_ Hump! Alguma vez eu quis? - Respondeu sarcástica.

_ ¹ Che! Você está muito fria hoje.

_ Isso é por que não estou de bom humor já disse.

_ Mais sabe... - Começou o ruivo deslizando suavemente a mão por sua nuca e aproximando-se da ruiva, sua língua passeou pela extensão do seu pescoço e seus dentes prenderam levemente sua pele branca. _ Eu posso esfregar suas costas.

- Maldita voz! Maldito cheiro! Maldita língua! Todo meu alto controle estava esvaindo-se a cada instante que ele se aproximava e com cada um daqueles toques, se eu não o detivesse agora iria fraquejar e essa hipótese realmente me irritava. _ V-você... se eu deixar você entrar não vai ser só **"esfregar as costas não é"**?

_ Huum... é tão obvio assim?

_ O que você acha?

_ Meu corpo está congelado. Quando eu sair do banho ele ainda vai estar frio... - Disse a ruiva seguindo para o banheiro. _ ... Quem sabe você não possa me aquecer.

- Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios do ruivo que deslizou levemente a língua sobre o lábio superior em expressão de prazer. _ Eu estava esperando por essa resposta.

**NOTA****: **¹ **som de irritação.**

_ Aaaaaah! - Suspirou aliviada fechando a porta atrás de si.

_ Shinigami Maldito! Os lugares onde você me tocou ainda estão quentes. - Pensou a ruiva tocando a nuca com a mão esquerda, seu rosto levemente avermelhado deixou transparecer todo o autocontrole que antes ela mantivera e que agora já não precisa se forçar a tanto.

_ Aaah! Suspirou mais uma vez descartando ao chão a longa capa negra que a cobria. Olhou em volta medindo com o olhar atento cada centímetro do cômodo, não que houvesse muito a ser observado.

O lugar era excessivamente espaçoso todo revestido em mármore branco do chão as paredes com uma pia arredondada sob um suporte também de mármore que nela acompanhava uma torneira em dourado e um pequeno espelho alguns centímetros acima; ao lado um espelho com o comprimento do chão ao teto e cerca de cem centímetros de largura; alguns suportes para toalhas e no centro do aposento uma enorme banheira repleta de água quente. Peça a peça suas roupas foram sendo descartadas ao chão e logo ela seguiu para a banheira onde mergulhou naquela água aprazível, por vezes mergulhava por completo deixando seu cabelo ser consumido por aquela água, seu corpo antes gélido agora já se aquecia com aquela temperatura. Fechava os olhos tentando não pensar em nada, mas era inútil, pois seu sorriso e sua voz tomavam sua mente e aquilo a irritava de uma maneira que tudo o que podia fazer era descontar sua frieza sobre ele, afinal ela era orgulhosa demais para admitir o que estava sentindo. Mais uma vez a ruiva sentiu seu corpo arder com aqueles pensamentos. Passou algum tempo brigando com seus próprios pensamentos e logo decidiu sair, pegou a tolha que estava próxima a banheira envolvendo-se nela e seguindo até um suporte onde havia uma camisa social branca e alguma roupa intima. Vestiu a camisa abotoando vagarosa e propositalmente cada botão, sabia que quando deixasse a segurança daquele lugar ele estaria lá fora a sua espera, aquilo havia quase se tornado um hábito, não importa onde ela fosse ele sempre estaria esperando por ela ali e aquilo a deixava confusa e ao mesmo tempo um pouco feliz. Aproximou-se da porta, segurou a maçaneta e respirou fundo antes de abri-la e deixar o lugar.

- Relutante eu abri a porta sem saber o que atrás dela eu encontraria. _ Grell! O que foi que você fez com o meu quarto? - Perguntei desnorteada percorrendo rapidamente os olhos pelo local. Pétalas de rosas brancas, rosas e vermelhas espalhadas por todo o cômodo. O chão mais parecia um tapete cuidadosamente desenhado com a leveza, suavidade e o aroma das rosas, a cama e os móveis do quarto também estavam cobertos por elas.

_ Mmm... que cruel! Ficou tão impressionada com o quarto que nem me notou aqui eh? E eu que me arrumei só pra você!

_ Hã! - Aquelas palavras me fizeram dirigir toda minha atenção para ele, sentado ali naquela poltrona próximo a minha escrivaninha trajando apenas uma calça e sua habitual camisa social branca completamente aberta evidenciando aquela pele clara e seus cabelos completamente soltos e visivelmente úmidos com aquelas gotas escorrendo por seu colo... Lindo, simplesmente lindo, não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo naquele instante. Senti meu rosto queimar e todo meu autocontrole parecia ter desaparecido naquele momento, ele me tinha em suas mãos e parece que estava percebendo isso cada vez mais e aquilo me tirava do sério, eu não queria admitir, mas já havia caído por ele a mais tempo do que imaginava. Vi nascer em seu rosto um sorriso de canto satisfeito parecia gostar de ter a sua mercê. Tentei retrucar aquele olhar, mas as palavras não saiam.

_ Angelina... você está vermelha! - Sorriu.

_ **U**... **URUSAI**! - Gritei desviando meu olhar ao chão sentindo meu rosto arder ainda mais.

_ Venha! - Disse o ruivo com o mesmo sorriso de canto estendendo a mão à mulher.

- Minhas mãos um tanto trêmulas seguiram de encontro as suas como que por instinto, e lentamente suas mãos me guiaram até você. Naquele momento eu me dei conta do quanto meu coração desejava não mais soltar aquela mão... **"O quanto eu já não havia caído por você"**.

O Shinigami tomou a mão da ruiva gentilmente guiando-a próximo a seu rosto fazendo com que as costas de sua mão acariciassem sua face e seus lábios depositando nela um leve beijo.

_ Suas mãos estão frias... Angelina. - Sua voz soou suave como uma brisa aos ouvidos da ruiva.

- Meus olhos se fecharam como se quisessem eternizar aquele instante. Senti uma onda de calor e frio percorrer meu corpo e minha face arder novamente. _ Nnnn... Grell...

As mãos do ruivo envolveram a cintura da inglesa trazendo-a para mais junto a si recostando seu rosto ternamente em sua barriga envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço forte.

_ Eu não vou deixar você ir embora! Nunca!

_ Por que você é tão possessivo? - Disse acariciando gentilmente aqueles fios rubros.

_ Você é minha... desde a primeira vez que te vi. Não vou deixar você ir a lugar algum.

_ Sabe... - Disse erguendo seu rosto em direção ao meu. _ ... você é um Deus, Grell... não cometa o erro de se apaixonar por alguém como eu.

- Ah! Aqueles olhos rouge eram como um lago negro que reflete a paisagem que o cerca. Porém mesmo a minha imagem refletida no vermelho que eu tanto amava não era capaz de ocultar o vazio que havia em você. Aquele olhar vago como o de um coração ferido que busca incessantemente uma cura... de alguma forma me feria e me aborrecia. _ Pare de me olhar com esses olhos cheios de sombras. Odeio esse seu olhar!

_ Desculpe... mas são os únicos que eu tenho.

_ Também não sorria como se estivesse a ponto de chorar.

_ Hã... eu...

_ Vou me gravar em você de forma que você não consiga pensar em mais nada além de mim!

_ Possessivo! Esse seu jeito de ver através de mim é o que eu mais odeio em você.

_ Angelina, hoje eu vou roubar seu coração! - Disse num sorriso sarcástico.

_ Mas o que...? - Meu rosto incendiou e provavelmente eu não fui a única a perceber.

_ Hupf! - Sorriso satisfeito.

**- Uma simples frase, como pode ter um efeito tão grande? **

- Aquelas mãos lascivas, em questão de instantes me trouxeram junto ao seu corpo fazendo-me sentar em uma de suas pernas. Uma de suas mãos subiram por cima da minha camisa traçando os contornos dos meus quadris e cinturas e aqueles lábios fulgazes logo tomaram os meus. Sua língua deslizava suavemente sobre a minha envolvendo-a em círculos lentos e longos como se quisesse prolongar aquela travessura e por diversas vezes absorvia minha língua com aqueles lábios tenros. Era sempre assim, era como se você já conhecesse perfeitamente cada centímetro do meu corpo, os lugares onde eu gostava de ser tocada, onde me provocavam arrepios e prazer, extremos e opostos. Acho que no fundo você me conhecia melhor do que eu esperava, pois cada um daqueles toques me fazia estremecer e me entregar as suas caricias, eu estava cruzando um limite muito perigoso onde o prazer digladiava com o inconsciente e meus sentimentos por diversas vezes contraditórios. Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso, eu tinha medo de não mais conseguir voltar atrás se seguisse adiante, mas no fundo uma parte de mim desejava simplesmente se entregar aqueles braços que me envolviam.

_ Mmm... G-Grell... chega... - Indagava a ruiva com dificuldade enquanto o Shinigami descia seus lábios luxuriosos pela extensão do seu pescoço.

_ Huum! Eu disse que faria você gritar meu nome, mas... eu não pensei que você fosse ceder assim tão facilmente.

_ Che! Maldito convencido!

_ Mas... como você conseguiu melhorar o meu humor não acho que essa sua irritante personalidade seja de todo ruim assim. - Mais que sua personalidade irritante eu odiava aquele sorriso sarcástico de quem sabia que me tinha em suas mãos. Fitei aqueles olhos dourados por alguns instantes enquanto uma de minhas mãos percorria suavemente aqueles fios rubros afundando lentamente naquele mar vermelho enquanto aproximava meu rosto do lóbulo da sua orelha marcando um traço molhado onde minha língua tocava e mordiscando de leve aquela pele de porcelana. _ No entanto... - Disse chocando minha respiração contra seu ouvido e puxando abruptamente sua nuca para trás apoiando-a nas costas da poltrona, desci meu rosto de encontro a seu pescoço, mordi de leve sua pele e subi pressionando minha língua contra sua pele traçando um contorno molhado do inicio do seu pescoço a seu queixo. Continuei roçando minha língua em sua pele ate atingir seus lábios, com minha mão livre abri ligeiramente sua boca introduzindo nela minha língua brigando com a sua por espaço, explorando cada centímetro daquela boca. _ No entanto... eu não gosto de ser sempre tão **"passiva"**!

_ Aaaah...! - Soltou um gemido abafado.

_ Huh! Adoro essa expressão. - Disse satisfeita a ruiva.

_ A minha diversão começa agora! - Disse a mulher levantando-se e seguindo em direção a pequena mesa ao lado da poltrona, girou a chave abrindo a terceira gaveta do móvel apanhando uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelha.

_ O que tem nessa caixa Angelina? - Questionou curioso.

_ Você logo vai descobrir. - Respondeu seguindo novamente em direção ao ruivo voltando a sentar-se em seu colo. _ Por ora vamos dizer... que esses são meus preciosos brinquedos para desfrutar melhor do seu lindo corpo. - Disse a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios do ruivo.

_ Esse seu sorriso ta me dando medo! Oee Angelina... o que diabos tem dentro dessa maldita caixa?

_ Huh! - A ruiva deu mais um dos seus sorrisos maliciosos e cheios de segredos, levantou-se mais uma vez, agarrou o Shinigami pelo colarinho da camisa seguindo em direção a cama em seguida atirou-o sobre ela prendendo seu quadril entre suas pernas, rapidamente abriu a caixa vermelha que havia deixado ao lado tirando dela uma faixa de tecido preta com a qual atou as mãos do ruivo.

_ Mas o que... - Tentou protestar o ceifeiro em vão, já que fora calado rapidamente por um beijo ardente da inglesa.

_ Você queria isso não queria? Agora agüenta... por que eu estou só começando! - Disse a ruiva mordendo ligeiramente o lábio inferior do Shinigami.

_ Você disse que iria me fazer gritar seu nome, não eh? Mas acho que no momento isso é impossível... será que você ainda vai conseguir sustentar essas palavras Grell? - Continuava a ruiva enquanto cobria o colo e o pescoço do ruivo de beijos e mordidas evidenciadas pelas marcas vermelhas que deixava em sua pele clara.

_ E... Espera! Eu não acho que eu deveria ser o **UKE** aqui! - Protestou alterado o Shinigami.

_ Huummm... se você se sente bem isso não importa muito. - Prosseguiu a mulher descendo seus lábios e caricias de encontro ao peitoral do ruivo, deslizou sua mão sobre aquela pele suave até alcançar um de seus mamilos enquanto seus lábios brincavam beijando, sugando e prendendo o outro levemente entre seus dentes arrancando do ruivo gemidos abafados e contidos.

**- Ah aquela pele de porcelana tingida suavemente em vermelho! Aqueles gemidos que mais pareciam súplicas e aquela respiração ofegante! Tudo a isso me faziam querer ver mais de suas expressões e explorar mais daquele corpo.**

_ Nnnn...! Aaah...!

- Desci uma de minhas mãos contornando as curvas laterais daquele corpo, minha língua e meus beijos marcavam sua pele, era inconsciente como se eu quisesse me gravar em você de uma forma que você não pudesse me esquecer. Meus lábios desceram cada vez mais até se deparar com sua calça, rompi primeiro o botão em seguida prendi meus dentes no feixe do zíper e o desfiz me deparando com seu volume crescente sobre a roupa, pressionei levemente minha língua sobre a ponta obtendo um lindo protesto.

_ NGH... Red... n-não...

_ Sua boca e seu corpo não parecem condizer! Que corpo mais lascivo!

_ A culpa é sua por ficar me tocando assim! - Protestou ofegante.

_ Haaah... - Este último gemido não reprimido pelo ruivo fez brotar nos lábios da inglesa um sorriso satisfeito.

_ Eu gosto de ver seu corpo desfrutar das minhas caricias, algum problema com isso?

_ N.. não é... isso... eu...

A ruiva em um movimento rápido puxou a calça do Shinigami com as duas mãos trazendo junto com esta a boxer preta que ele usava atirando ambas no chão.

_ A... Angelina! - Protestou ruborizado.

- A ruiva deu um sorriso malicioso. _ Huh! Só uns beijinhos e você já está assim? Que corpo mais lascivo?

_ Sabe, você não costuma ser tão tímido! Essa sua hesitação só me faz querer ver mais dessas suas reações tão dóceis!

_ E o que você esperava me colocando nessa posição constrangedora!

_ Então me mostre mais... me mostre o quanto esse seu corpo ainda pode me excitar!

_ Hã! - Questionou o ruivo com uma expressão interrogativa.

A inglesa reclinou o corpo depositando um terno beijo na ponta do membro rijo do ruivo.

_ N-Não... Aaaaaah...! - O Shinigami tentou argumentar mais uma vez sem muito sucesso, tudo o que conseguiu foi proferir mais um gemido e dessa vez ele não teve como conter. Realmente, seu corpo parecia mais sincero que suas palavras ou ações.

A ruiva levou o membro do Shinigami próximo à boca deslizando a língua pela glande em movimentos circulares para logo envolvê-los em seus lábios astutos. Aos poucos Red começou a mover sua cabeça afundando o membro do ruivo em sua boca sugando de forma dócil aquele membro quente, por vezes sua língua astuta passeava por toda extensão de seu membro até a ponta gotejante onde pressionava sua língua em outros movimentos circulares e voltava a envolvê-lo em seus lábios movendo sua cabeça agora em um ritmo mais apressado em movimentos de vai e vem. Grell já não conseguia conter os gemidos que agora saiam livremente uma após o outro, entre uma e outra tentativa frustrada reprimir sua voz ele morde o lábio inferior de tal forma a fazer um fino filete de sangue escorrer.

_ NGH... Nnn... Angelina p-para eu… - Começou o ruivo.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaah...! - Seus batimentos aceleraram e uma sensação de adrenalina e prazer intenso tomou conta do seu corpo, um gemido longo deixou os lábios do ruivo evidenciando que ele havia chegado ao ápice.

_ ¹ Te veniste mucho! - Disse a inglesa ao tragar sêmen do ruivo e logo erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

- A ruiva posicionou o corpo sobre o do ceifador aproximando-se perigosamente de seu rosto dirigindo toda sua atenção para o fino filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca, roçou a língua no canto de sua boca removendo o sangue e depositando um leve beijo no mesmo. _ Hey, não se fira assim! Se for difícil suportar apenas diga, ok? - Sussurrou.

**NOTA****:** ¹ **você gozou muito.**

O Shinigami nada respondeu, apenas continuou a sentir o choque da respiração daquela mulher contra a sua e a observar aquelas orbes rubras e reluzentes como rubi expondo um olhar de puro desejo. Uma frase preenchia a mente do ceifador **"me beije"**, frase esta que ele não conseguia por em palavras e como sempre seu corpo agia sem pensar. A língua do ruivo deslizou tremula e apressada pelos lábios da inglesa pressionando seus lábios contra os dela e logo forçou uma leve abertura como se pedisse desesperadamente por uma reação sua. A ruiva logo acatou seu desejo, moveu sua mão esquerda pelos fios vermelhos do Shinigami apoiando sua beça novamente na cama, afundou seus dedos naquele mar vermelho. Entreabriu um pouco sua boca deixando-se ser invadida por sua língua ávida, movimentou seus lábios segundo os movimentos dele e logo depositou a língua em sua boca vasculhando cada centímetro da sua e sentindo-se envolver pela língua dele mais cálida que o normal pela euforia de seus corpos.

_ A-A-Angelina... d-desata as minhas mãos! - Falava ofegante no momento em que seus lábios se separaram em busca de ar.

_ Não. Ainda não. Suporte mais um pouco... Logo eu vou fazer você se sentir ainda melhor. - Sussurrou a ruiva ao pé do ouvido.

A inglesa fitou por alguns segundos o rosto ruborizado do homem embaixo de si, ver-se refletida nos olhos do ceifeiro mexia com sentimentos da ruiva, a fazia pensar que ela realmente poderia sonhar, mas logo ela lembrava que toda vez que ousava amar o vermelho ele a traia fazendo-a odiá-lo mais uma vez.

_ Por que você está me olhando assim? - Questionou o Shinigami. _ Não gosto de ver você com esse olhar tão melancólico.

_ Não é nada. - Responde desviando o olhar.

_ Angelina... ¹ **"te quiero"**! - Falou o ruivo com um sorriso de canto.

_ **B-BAKA!** - Gaguejou a mulher com a face em chamas.

_ V-você não sabe o peso que tem essa frase.

_ Errado! Você me ensinou. - Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Você fala demais! - Repreendeu a inglesa.

_ Então mantenha minha boca ocupada. - Retrucou.

_ Huh! - A ruiva esboçou um sorriso satisfeito tocando os lábios do ceifeiro com o indicador e o dedo do meio.

_ Lamba! - Ordenou a mulher sendo acatada pelo ruivo de imediato. Ele salivou os dedos dela com a língua e ela logo emergiu seus dedos na boca dele deslizando-os suavemente em sua língua ao tempo que ele os sugava envolvendo-os em sua boca. Algum tempo assim e a inglesa retirou os dedos dos lábios do ruivo, passeou a palma da mão pela parte interna de suas pernas guiando seus dedos até sua entrada, penetrou-os lentamente obtendo gemidos altos do Shinigami.

_ Arg... Aaaaaah... A-Angelina...! - Ofegante.

_ Calma! Relaxe um pouco!

_ Eu disse que ia fazer você se sentir ainda melhor não disse? - Falava a ruiva pressionando o s lábios contra os do ruivo.

**NOTA****: **¹** Quero você.**

- Meus dedos se moviam fazendo uma leve pressão deslizando suavemente em seu interior.

_ T-toca-me na frente! - Pedia em voz ofegante brigando desesperadamente com sua respiração.

_Pervertido! Só dois dedos e você já está assim! - Sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo e envolvendo seu membro com sua mão livre sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão.

_ Haaah! - Arfou sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por uma onda de prazer.

**- Senti seu corpo vibrar embaixo de mim e sua respiração se tornar cada vez mais pensada conforme os movimentos dos meus dedos em seu interior se intensificavam indo e vindo sendo sugado por sua entrada como se desejasse aquilo mais e mais.**

_ Huuum... M-mais... - Suplicava entre gemidos.

- Friccionei meu dedo indicador sobre a ponta do seu membro sentindo aquele líquido quente escorrer mais e mais, sua respiração descompensada acompanhado o ritmo dos meus dedos dentro de si, minha língua que ardilosa passeava por seu colo e seus gemido já não mais contidos. Aquela face levemente avermelhada a minha frente tão desesperada, eu sabia que logo você chegaria ao clímax outra vez.

_ Haaah... Hah... A-Angelina ¹kissushite!

- Aquela altura eu já achava que conhecia você melhor do que eu mesma como, por exemplo, o quanto você gostava de ser beijado enquanto sentia o prazer tomar conta do seu corpo. _ Você realmente gosta disso não é?

_ Gosto mais dos seus lábios. Me beije!

- Subi beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço para então tomar seus lábios, pressionando os meus contra o seus. Senti em uma euforia momentânea sua língua apressada invadir minha boca, procurando pela minha, vasculhando cada canto. Um último deslizar dos meus dedos e um longo gemido abafado por meus beijos, você havia chegado ao clímax outra vez com mesma respiração pesada e descompassada lutando arduamente para controlá-la.

O ceifeiro lutava para controlar sua respiração e recuperar o controle sobre seu corpo extasiado, quando sentiu sua respiração mais normalizada deu um sorriso de canto fitando com um olhar semicerrado os olhos da ruiva balbuciando algo.

_ Nee... desata-me Red!

_ Huh! - Sorriu de volta acatando o pedido do ruivo.

A inglesa ergueu suas mãos até a cabeceira da cama e com alguma destreza soltou os pulsos do Shinigami.

_ Pronto! Está melhor agora? - Questionou.

_ Claro! Agora eu posso fazer isso!

_ Isso o q... - A ruiva não conseguiu terminar a frase, sentiu as mãos quentes do ceifeiro ainda marcadas pelas faixas tomarem seu rosto e aqueles lábios lascivos possuírem os seus em um beijo apressado, quase urgente, com aquelas mãos vorazes afundando em seu cabelo como se precisasse desesperadamente provar a calidez de sua pele junto a dele.

_ A... Angelina... - Sussurrava quase ilegível entre as caricias.

_ Grell não tão forte! Assim... eu não respiro! - Articulava ela enquanto o ruivo avançava furtivamente para cima de seu corpo.

_ Nnn... você não parecia muito disposta a me escutar quando era eu quem estava sendo devorado!

_ C-cale-se maldito! - Retrucava.

_ Que cruel, você bem que poderia dizer palavras mais dóceis em situações como essas. - Indagava o Shinigami entre os beijos furtivos.

_ C-como o que?

_ Que tal... um **"eu te amo"** ou **"eu gosto de você"**... algo assim já seria um começo. - Brincava o ruivo com sorriso travesso.

_ Já disse pra você não dizer coisas como **"eu te amo"** assim tão facilmente! Você não faz idéia do peso que essas palavras carregam! - Retrucou com a voz fria.

- **Talvez eu saiba bem mais que você!** - Pensou o ruivo.

_ Nee... Angelina! Diz que me ama! - Ordenou o ceifeiro com um sorriso dissimulado.

_ C-como se eu fosse falar algo assim! - Gaguejou a ruiva ruborizada.

_ Por que não?

_ Um Shinigami como você nunca entenderia o que nós humanos sentimos quando... quando perdemos alguém para a eternidade da morte. - Falou com aquela habitual voz melancólica e olhar vazio.

_ Nós não somos tão cruéis assim sabe! - Balbuciou o ruivo aconchegado a inglesa em seu peito e circundando-a em um abraço caloroso.

_ Hã! - Indagou surpresa com o ato.

_ Eu aprendi com você muitas coisas... dentre uma delas foi que amar não é um privilégio só dos humanos. Mas há um lado ruim nesse aprendizado sabe, agora eu não quero só amar também quero ser correspondido.

_ Baka! - Disse afundando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do homem.

_ Eu farei você se apaixonar por mim Angelina! - Provocou.

_ Será que você consegue? - Retrucou.

_ Você não deveria me provocar tão abertamente porque sabe... eu adoro um desafio! - Sorriu dissimulado.

O ruivo afagou os cabelos da inglesa com uma mão enquanto a outra descia acariciando de modo muito suave o meio de suas costas - **parte que ele sabia que a excitava facilmente** - percorreu todo o caminho até seu bumbum apalpando aquela pele macia ainda sobre as roupas.

_ Nnn... Mmm... - O Shinigami sorria de canto satisfeito com as respostas que o corpo da ruiva lhe dava, gemidos abafados em uma fracassada tentativa de suprimi-los.

_ Nee... Angelina... Diz que me ama. - Sussurrou o ceifeiro rente ao ouvido da mulher.

_ C... cale-se! Haah...! - Arfava.

_ Humpf! Teimosa! - Bufou o ceifeiro.

_ Eu pretendia ser paciente, mas acho que não consigo aquentar muito mais. Porém eu ainda tenho o resto da noite para fazer você ceder! Prepare-se!

Em um movimento rápido o ruivo ergueu-se sobre o corpo da mulher prendendo os quadris dela entre seus joelhos, ele acariciou o corpo da mulher mergulhando a mão por dentro do tecido da camisa sentindo a pele dela arrepiar com o contato. Na tentativa de suprimir as reações de seus lábios ela mordia compulsivamente o dedo indicador ao tempo que sua mão livre apertava com força os lençóis da cama, vendo a cena e a expressão de aflição da ruiva o Shinigami toma a mão que ela mordia estendendo-a até seus lábios depositando nela um terno beijo.

_ Abra os olhos Angelina. - Pediu docemente.

_ Não quero! - Respondeu com face em chamas.

**- ****Ele sabia que aquela gentileza e doçura eram meu ponto fraco. Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar claramente quando ele agia assim... minha mente ficava totalmente em branco... repleta por ele...**

_ Eu... não sou do tipo que fala palavras bonitas Grell... você já deveria saber disso. - Falou ainda com os olhos fechados pela timidez.

_ Eu serei paciente meu amor... eu farei você se apaixonar loucamente por mim Red. - Disse o ruivo com um sorriso fitando o rosto da ruiva.

_ Baka! - Disse baixinho.

O ceifeiro desceu o corpo de encontro ao da inglesa posicionando o braço dela em volta do seu pescoço e bem próximo ao seu ouvido disse baixinho:

_ Abra os olhos **"****ANGELINA****"**!

_ Não...

_ Vamos... não tem ninguém aqui! Você não precisa ter vergonha!

_ O problema não é esse... você... você está aqui me olhando com esses olhos... quando você faz essas coisas eu não consigo pensar em mais nada e minha mente se põe completamente em branco.

_ Huh! Então não pense em mais nada e deixe-se preencher inteiramente por mim.

_ Abra os olhos Angelina!

No começo ela resiste, mas ao fim acaba por ceder e lentamente abre os olhos deparando-se com as orbes douradas do Sutcliff fitando intensamente os seus. O ruivo avançou sobre os lábios da ruiva tomando-os para si, abrindo espaço com sua língua ávida explorando cada canto daquela boca macia.

- Minha língua explorava cada centímetro daquela boca se deliciando com cada toque de sua língua na minha. O toque da minha mão em sua pele ao leve contato ouriçava seu corpo sobre a fina camisa de linho. Um a um os botões foram sendo desfeitos abrindo caminho para um contato mais intimo sentindo todo o calor que aquele corpo embaixo de mim emanava, as mãos do ceifeiro passeavam por todo o corpo da ruiva sentindo sua inquietação com aquela provocação arqueando o corpo para cima como se pedisse para ele continuar com aquela doce tortura. Meus lábios percorriam seu colo e pescoço beijando, sugando e marcando sua pele alva arrancando gemidos tímidos que ecoavam pelo cômodo onde predominavam o aroma e sua voz do puro **"****ROUGE****"**.

_ Haár... Aaah...

_ T... tira... - Sussurrou com a respiração ofegante.

_ Huh! Onde está a sua timidez agora Angelina? - Perguntou sarcástico roçando a língua pelo lóbulo da sua orelha.

_ A... a culpa é sua! - Disse alterando a voz.

O ruivo sorri divertido com as reações tímidas da inglesa já que não era sempre que se conseguia ver Madame Red em uma situação como aquela, tão vulnerável a mercê de alguém e para o Shinigami era irresistível não desejar provocá-la daquela forma. Mais uma vez o ceifeiro tomou os lábios da mulher dessa vez de forma profunda e apaixonada percorrendo aquela boca tão conhecida, o conhecido **"vermelho rose que ele tanto amava"**.

Devagar ele pressiona os lábios contra os da ruiva roçando-os levemente em um último beijo. Ergueu um pouco seu corpo antes sobre o dela deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros da mulher tocando suavemente sua pele enquanto retirava sua camisa. A inglesa arqueou o corpo para cima para que a roupa fosse logo removida sendo lançada longe em cima de algum móvel qualquer. O ceifeiro fitou o rosto da ruiva por alguns instantes, sua face ruborizada e sua respiração ofegante apenas pareciam a tornar mais bela naquele momento.

_ Nee... Angelina! ¹ Dime como quieres hoy? - Perguntou com um olhar travesso.

**NOTA****:**** Diga como você quer que eu faça hoje? ... (****¬¬"**** pervertidos... *****¬*****adoro)**

_ Com isto!

A inglesa apoiou o corpo sobre o antebraço recostando-se nos travesseiros próximo a cabeceira da cama, com um olhar semicerrado fitou o rosto travesso do homem a sua frente apontando para seus lábios com o dedo indicador. O ruivo sorriu de canto deslizando a mão por entre suas pernas, abaixou a cabeça até o meio delas, olhou de canto para a mulher para logo depois depositar um beijo na parte interna de sua coxa direita.

_ Nnn... Mmm... - Ela protestou com o contato.

Aquilo aos ouvidos do Shinigami foi como um sinal de consentimento para que ele prosseguisse. Os lábios do ceifeiro tocaram todo o corpo da ruiva enquanto suas mãos ávidas tomavam os seios da mulher, ela gemia sentindo cada toque, cada caricia incendiarem seu corpo.

_ Haaár... Aaaah... Haah...

_ Huh! Só com o meu toque é você já está assim?

_ C... cale-se maldito! - Protestou mordendo o lábio inferior e arqueando a cabeça para trás sentindo um espasmo tomar conta do seu corpo.

_ Espere um pouco mais e logo farei você se sentir ainda melhor Angelina! - Disse o ruivo deslizando a língua sobre o lábio inferior fitando a inglesa em uma expressão de pura luxuria.

O ceifeiro estendeu a mão ate o criado mudo ao lado esquerdo da cama abrindo a pequena gaveta e retirando dela um fraco negro, abriu o frasco derramando um pouco do líquido sobre as mãos, abaixou o corpo de encontro ao da mulher unindo seus lábios aos dela, ela por sua vez surpreendentemente enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo como se desejasse aumentar a proximidade entre eles. O Shinigami sorriu com a reação introvertida da ruiva.

_ Amo esse seu lado tímido!

_ Maldito! Quanto ainda mais pretende me torturar?

_ Apresse-se e entre logo! Grell!

_ Huh! Quem é o luxurioso agora?

_ Rápido! - Sussurrou.

_ Seus desejos são ordens **"my Red"**! - Disse unindo seus lábios os dela mais uma vez.

O ceifeiro percorreu com os dedos embebidos pelo líquido a parte interna de uma das coxas da ruiva, roçou os dedos por sua intimidade desceu-os um pouco mais os introduzindo em sua entrada um e logo após o outro, os movimentando suavemente em seu interior. A inglesa arfou com o contato intimo não conseguindo conter sua voz, uma das mãos da mulher agarrava-se fortemente aos lençóis da cama e a outra cravava suas unhas nas costas do homem marcando a pele clara, os olhos da mulher fechados abriram-se com o contato suave da língua do Shinigami em seu rosto. A língua da inglesa timidamente deslizou sobre os lábios do ceifeiro e seus lábios logo tocaram os dele, sua língua procurava desesperadamente por um contato maior forçando a abertura naqueles lábios róseos como se pedisse permissão para prosseguir buscando por sua língua e desejando aquele toque.

**- Aquele lado tímido e desesperado dela quando fazíamos ****"****aquilo****"**** era o que realmente me deixava cativado... Essa expressão exasperada e essa face levemente ruborizada... não quero que ninguém a veja além de mim... quero monopolizar você...**

**- Me pergunto se isso é egoísmo meu!**

_ Háh... aah...

_ Ah, eu realmente quero monopolizar você!

**- Esses olhos... esses malditos olhos que me fazem esquecer de tudo a minha volta... e essas mãos gentis que me tocam tão ternamente como se eu fosse algo realmente precioso... Ah, eu realmente ****"****te odeio Shinigami maldito****"****...!**

_ Eu... quero sentir mais de você. - Indagou timidamente a ruiva com face completamente tomada pelo vermelho.

- O rosto do ruivo foi tomado pela surpresa por um momento. _ Então me sinta.

O ceifeiro inclinou-se aproximando seu corpo ao da mulher, estendeu uma de suas mãos até alcançar uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos da inglesa levando-a de encontro a suas narinas aspirando o cítrico aroma que deles exalavam. O Shinigami desceu a mão que antes segurava a mecha do cabelo da mulher até sua perna esquerda erguendo-a até a altura do seu quadril, retirou com sutileza os dedos que antes percorriam seu interior guiando com esta mão agora livre seu membro até a entrada que eles antes ocupavam penetrando-a de uma só vez arrancando suspiro e um longo gemido da ruiva.

_ HA... AH... AAAAAH...! - **Red**-

_ Ng... Aah...! -**Grell**-

No instante em que sentiu seu corpo ser invadido a inglesa ergueu os braços de encontro ao pescoço do homem a sua frente enlaçando-o e o trazendo de encontro ao seu corpo para tomar seus lábios.

O ruivo apoiou as mãos nos joelhos da inglesa fitando-a com uma expressão seria e olhar semicerradom atenuado pela luz da lua que adentrava pela janela do aposento e nesse momento balbuciou algo.

… si muestra algún otro …

_ Hã… - Indagou.

_ ¹ No voy a perdonar si muestra algún otro estas expresiones!

_ Huh! Porque você é tão possessivo Shinigami? - A mulher deixou transparecer na face um doce sorriso estendendo as mãos até o rosto do homem a sua frente surpreendendo-o com sua gentil reação o que normalmente não ocorreria já que ela odiava mostrar a ele o seu lado vulnerável.

**NOTA****:**¹** Não vou te perdoar se você mostrar a mais alguém essas expressões.**

**- Essa pessoa... o quanto ela ainda pretende me fazer cair por ela?**

_ Eu te amo Angelina. Disse bem próximo ao ouvido dela

_ Hanhan! - A inglesa sorriu enlaçando o pescoço dele. _ Eu sei Shinigami bobo!

_ Mova-se. - Sussurrou a mulher em um tom quase inaudível para o homem sobre si.

O ruivo afastou seu corpo do da mulher o suficiente para começar a se mover, jogou um pouco do seu peso sobre o corpo dela empurrando um pouco mais o corpo da inglesa contra a cama. Ele passa a mover-se lentamente dento dela observando atentamente cada reação de seu rosto, cada exalar de sua respiração e os tímidos sons que de sua boca ecoavam. Aquela expressão exasperada no rosto dela, ele adorava vê-la assim, tão entregue a ele.

_ Ngh... Haaah... Hah...

Por mais que o ceifeiro amasse ver a ruiva demonstrando todas aquelas expressões que apenas a ele era permitido testemunhá-las, ele desejava mais, desejava ouvir daqueles lábios não apenas aqueles sons tão eróticos, mas também o nome dele advindo dos lábios rubros que ele tanto amava.

_ Nee... Angelina! - Chamou uma voz levemente descompassada.

- A ruiva forçou a abertura de seus olhos deparando-se com aquelas orbes douradas visando intensamente as suas vermelhas. _ Na... ¹ nani?

_ Chame pelo meu nome Angelina. - Pediu o shinigami depositando beijos em seus lábios.

_ Chame pelo meu nome... Angelina...

**NOTA****: **¹**o quê?**

**- Ele falava com uma voz como a de quem suplicava e aquilo me desarmava por completo... ver aquele rosto melancólico... era como se pedisse para ser regatado... como** **sempre você tirava todas as minhas armas me invadindo por completo a um ponto que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser ****"você"**** ...**

_ Não me olhe com esse olhar tão dolorido Shinigami... Eu desisto...

_ Hã! - Questionou surpreso.

_ ¹ Yo... Me gustas más de lo que pensaba… Shinigami maldito!

_ Huh! Eu não esperava mesmo que você fosse dizer **"eu te amo"** assim tão fácil, mais... eu serei paciente minha Angelina. - Disse com um sorrio de canto e olhar travesso tomando os lábios da ruiva mais uma vez.

**NOTA****:** ¹ **Eu... gosto mais de você do que pensava... Shinigami maldito!**

Explorando a boca da ruiva mais uma vez o ceifeiro passou a mover-se no interior dela novamente e logo acelerou o ritmo de suas estocadas, suas respirações ofegantes e quentes se chocavam, seus corpos fortemente agarrados um ao outro suavam pela euforia do contato tão intimo, as mãos dela agarravam-se com força as costas do homem marcando-o por onde elas passavam traçando o vermelho na pele clara e criando um contraste que apenas o vermelho era capaz de criar.

... Amo... Te amo Angelina ...

_ B... Baka!

_ Haaár...! - Ela não conteve o gemido quando a língua do shinigami roçou em seu pescoço provocando arrepios em sua pele.

_ Hey, Angelina tente dizer **"eu te amo"**.

_ Que?

_ Apenas tente... você irá sentir mais profundamente... vamos tente...

A ruiva hesitou por alguns instantes, mas logo cedeu mais uma vez aquela orbes douradas.

_ Te a... Te amo... Te amo Shinigami maldito...

_ Diz de novo Angelina!

_ Ah... Aaaaah...!

_ Grell... TE... **TE AMO**...

_ Eu também **TE AMO** minha Angelina!

Ah... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Um movimento mais e ambos chegaram ao clímax. Assim que o ruivo parou de se mover a única coisa que se ouvia no aposento eram os sons de suas respirações ofegantes se chocando, o ceifeiro deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o da inglesa e aos poucos suas respirações foram se normalizando. Após alguns minutos o Shinigami se retirou do interior da mulher deitando-se ao seu lado observando com um olhar terno o rosto avermelhado da ruiva que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados, talvez pensando em como encararia o ruivo. O ceifeiro acariciou o cabelo rouges da inglesa suavemente e ela logo abriu as orbes escarlates para encará-lo, deparando-se com o puro dourado a centímetros da sua face, as mãos da ruiva movimentaram-se vagarosamente até atingirem os fios vermelhos do shinigami afundando-se neles, aproximando o rosto ainda mais do dele para logo unir seus lábios aos dele em um último beijo.

_ Eu realmente te amo Angelina! Te amo muito.

_ Hah! Eu sei Shinigami!

_ Eu te amo!

**THE END.**


End file.
